fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mania
Summary The Goddess of Sentience and King of Minds, Mania was born into existence at the same time as the first sentient being in the Oak. As the King of Mind, Mania's domains are over the minds and emotions of sentient beings. She embodies Yetzirah, the mental plane of reality on which the Psyche of all sentient beings rests. Appearance and Personality Like the other Kings, Mania has no true form, and can freely change her appearance and shape as she wills it. This is even more so in Mania's case, as she actually has no true presence in reality - her appearances are instead simply a projection in the mind of those who see her, a hallucination. However, her preferred form when speaking to humans is an attractive Caucasian with wide, staring silver eyes, and dark brown hair made into numerous braids. She wears a piece of clothing similar to a greek female chiton, though green in colour. However, should she be angered, she can take on the appearance of an enormous constantly shifting mass of colours and impossible shapes with three eyes in the centre that can drive weak willed people to madness when looked upon. Mania's natural personality is extremely chaotic, and she often shifts from altruism to sadism within seconds. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A | 1-A Name: Mania, King of Mind, God of Sentience, the Lord of Yetzirah Origin: Arbore De Mundus Gender: Inapplicable. Normally appears female to humanity Age: Inapplicable by lower dimensional understanding of time, though is one of the eldest beings in existence Classification: God of Sentience Powers and Abilities: Regeneration (Mid-Godly, even if erased will regenerate as long as the concepts she embodies exist), ResistanceTelepathy, Mind Manipulation (also ignores resistances of any lesser being, due to Mania being the person's mind), Non-Corporeal, (an abstract concept, even her "physical" form is only a purely mental image in a person/s mind), Nigh-Omnipresence (embodies Yetzirah, and exists within the mind of every lesser being within the Oak), Shapeshifting, Immortality (type 10, 4 and 8, cannot die as long as the concepts she embodies exist in any equal or lesser being), Nigh-Omniscience (knows everything any lesser being knows), Abstract Existence (conceptually embodies sentience, minds, emotions, and Yetzirah, even in the Oak proper), Reality Warping, Acausality, Space-Time Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (can freely create, destroy and alter the hierarchies of the World Fruit's layers, as well as control their fates, plots, probability and causality), Conceptual Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (lacks a soul), Resistance to all forms of mental attack/influence (due to embodying sentience, minds, and Yetzirah), Resistance to Reality Warping, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (lacks a soul), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation (like the other Kings her existence is sealed into Atziluth) Attack Potency: Outerverse Level (Immeasurably stronger than the likes of the Nidhogg and the Vedrfolnir and exist on the same level of reality as they do) | Outerverse Level (far stronger than prior) Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent (exists within and embodies the minds of all lesser beings, embodies Yetzirah, the mental plane that exists throughout the Oak), Irrelevant otherwise | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Irrelevant | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Outerverse Level | Outerverse Level Durability: Likely Outerversal, the nature of her purely mental existence makes her difficult to harm (despite overwhelming her in sheer power and being able to attack non-corporeal beings, Mattias Comeran was unable to directly harm her as he was essentially attacking a hallucination) Stamina: Infinite Range: Irrelevant '''(transcends the infinite layers and dimensions of reality and can freely interact with all of them) '''Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Nigh-omniscient Weaknesses: None notable Key: Base | Within the Dreamlands Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Gods Category:Abstract Entities Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Immortals Category:Omnipresent Category:Omniscient Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Monarch Laciel's Profiles Category:Matter Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Fate Users Category:Plot Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Antagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Concept Users Category:Shapeshifters